


Meglio tardi che mai

by GeoFender



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Endgame
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!Prompt/Traccia: A è pronto a fare la proposta a B. O forse no. BONUS parla con C per schiarirsi le idee.Spesso si era ritrovata a immaginare di indossare l'alta uniforme per il suo matrimonio, accanto a Maria in abito bianco o... in uniforme come lei. Ma non poteva, l'aeronautica non era pronta. L'America non era pronta. Il mondo non lo era.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 5





	Meglio tardi che mai

**Author's Note:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!
> 
> Prompt/Traccia: A è pronto a fare la proposta a B. O forse no. BONUS parla con C per schiarirsi le idee.

« Zia Carol? »

Chiese una voce femminile, a dirla tutta piuttosto annoiata, mentre Carol faceva zapping in cerca di un programma che fosse solo lontanamente più interessante di The Bachelor. Sospirò sconsolata nel decidere di fermarsi per guardare Abiti da sposa Cercasi. _Abbastanza inutile al momento_, si disse. Come se volesse dimenticare tutte quelle volte in cui il suo sguardo si era soffermato su oggetti che ricordavano il matrimonio, specialmente in quei venticinque anni lontana da C-53._ Terra. Casa_, si corresse nuovamente. 

« Sì, _Lieutenant Trouble_? »

Carol mormorò svegliandosi da quello stato di torpore causato da quella quieta domenica, conciliato dal frinire delle cicale, e i suoi occhi marroni si posarono sulla figura seduta accanto a lei sul divano in pelle e che aveva visto decisamente giorni migliori. La bambina di appena undici anni era cresciuta, sbocciando in una donna, che a conti fatti aveva ben più dell'età che la supereroina dimostrava. 

_Trentacinque anni_, mormorò fra sé e sé, ancora dimostrando difficoltà nel gestire un'informazione del genere. Perché, avrebbe chiesto chiunque? Semplicemente perché era sempre stata _anche_ la sua bambina, nonostante molti avessero pensato il contrario, forse ciechi o facendo finta di esser tali. 

« _Captain Trouble_, zia. Ho raggiunto il tuo grado da un po', sai? »

Monica replicò giocosa, un sospiro impudente sul suo viso. Trovarsi in quel salotto, nella casa nel bel mezzo del rurale Louisiana che l'aveva vista crescere aveva un non so che di surreale, specialmente dopo lo schiocco di Thanos. Surreale che tutto fosse tornato come prima, come nel 1995, solamente con qualche anno in più sulle spalle e stelle al petto. _Forse un po' troppo come prima_, pensò nel guardare sullo schermo leggermente curvo del televisore quel gineceo di donne che si entusiasmavano di fronte a un abito dalla scollatura a cuore.

E Carol annuì senza realmente ascoltare veramente quelle parole, come se fosse ancora letteralmente lontana da lì anni luce, catturata dai pixel proiettati sulla superficie vetrosa dell'apparecchio elettronico. Spesso si era ritrovata a immaginare di indossare l'alta uniforme per il suo matrimonio, accanto a Maria in abito bianco o... in uniforme come lei. Ma non poteva, l'aeronautica non era pronta. L'America non era pronta. Il mondo non lo era. 

« Mà? Mà, ci sei? »

La testa di Avenger scattò a quell'appellativo, le iridi marroni sbarrate per la sorpresa e per il brusco cambiamento. Sì, la considerava sua figlia, aveva assistito ai suoi primi passi e alle sue prime parole, le aveva rimboccato le coperte ogni sera ma...

  
« Monica? Che dici? Tua madre è solo Maria, lo sai bene. » 

E in quel momento Photon II non poté far altro che scoppiare in una sonora risata, trattenendo una mano sull'addome e guadagnandosi un paio di sopracciglia aggrottate da parte di Carol, oltre a un'occhiataccia che spesso l'aveva tenuta a bada durante la sua infanzia.

« Mà, tu e mamma stavate insieme almeno da prima della tua scomparsa, più di trent'anni fa. Ho notato il suo sguardo spegnersi ogni volta che tu non c'eri. E brillare di nuovo ai tuoi ritorni. Mà, non negare. »

Come un pugno nello stomaco, ecco la sensazione che in quel momento le impediva di parlare. Fregata dalla sua stessa bambina, forse aveva preso troppo da lei e da Maria. E Carol Danvers senza parole? Una visione assai rara. 

« Il Don't Ask Don't Tell non è più in effetto dal 2011. E il matrimonio è legale in tutti e cinquanta gli Stati. »

_Monica giurò di non aver visto sua madre volare così veloce._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it, you can find me on @geofenderwrites on tumblr, where u can send me prompts. Also, if u want, I'll translate this fic into English.


End file.
